1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to a slider zipper with variable alignment interlocking profiles. This invention further pertains to a reclosable bag formed with such a slider zipper.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art for zippers with interlocking profiles is fairly well developed but nevertheless remains open to improvements, specifically those which contribute to an ease of use. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,787,880 entitled “Method of Making Extruded Zipper Strips and Bags Containing the Same”, issued on Nov. 29, 1988 to Ausnit and U.S. Pat. No. 6,217,215 entitled “Closure Mechanism Having a Perceptible Feedback Feel”, issued on Apr. 17, 2001 to Tomic disclose multiple interlocking ribs on both zipper profiles. A limitation on the use of multiple interlocking ribs is the opening and closing emphasis of the zipper. In an operation with two or more interlocking ribs, the higher force needed to open or close the zipper could indicate to the user that the zipper is being damaged.
These prior art references, along with the parent of the present application, have taught zippers wherein the profiles with multiple elements allow multiple configurations wherein alignment can be achieved. Additionally, in the parent application, a balanced tactile feel and increased smoothness of operation are achieved. However, while the prior art of slider zippers is well developed and has proven generally satisfactory for its intended use, improvements are sought in the art of slider zippers wherein the slider zippers could operate more smoothly with a reduced tendency to bind during operation.
Similarly, some manufacturing processes, such as a form fill and seal operation, require that the zipper profiles be separated prior to the insertion of a slider, with the zipper profiles being realigned in order to be returned to the interlocked position. Again, while this prior art has been well developed and has proven generally satisfactory for its intended use, further improvements are sought in the art of slider zippers so that this realignment, or similar alignment processes during manufacture, can become even more reliable and therefore contribute to the ability to operate at even higher speeds.